A Person Unknown
by Rescue45
Summary: Hutch is kidnapped and Starsky is forced to help and old nemesis to save him.


A Person Unknown

Hutch walked slowly up the stairs. It had been another rough day. Heck, it had been a bad week. "Come on, Hutch, just a few more steps then it's dreamland tonight and a hot date tomorrow." he mumbled. He fumbled for the key he kept over the lintel and when he finally found it, he unlocked the door. Even as tired as he was, he felt that something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it but the hair on the back of his head stood up. He put his hand on his gun and was about to remove it from its holster. He chuckled, "Hutchinson, you've been on the streets too long," he told himself. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He popped the top off and took a big swig. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor unable to move, and then everything went black.

Starsky whistled as he opened the door to the squad room. He glanced at Hutch's desk and grinned as he said, "Huh, I beat Blondie to work." He sat down and started typing the reports that were due Friday. 'Were we on Baker Street or Potter Street when we caught up to the suspect?' he asked himself. Normally, Starsky was able to be fully focused when he needed it to be. Sure, he let Hutch believe he was better at typing up the reports, but he could do just as good a job as Hutch when he set his mind to it. But today he had an uneasy feeling. He dropped Hutch off at his place on Friday after work. Hutch had a date planned for Saturday and when he hadn't heard from him all weekend, Starsky thought the date went better than he thought it would. He tried to shake the feelings and typed a little more. He typed another ten minutes then decided to call Hutch just to make sure he wasn't sick or that he was supposed to pick him up and had forgotten. There was no answer. "Must be on the way in," he mumbled. He mistyped and pulled the paper out of the typewriter and tossed it into the trash can. He put in new paper and stared at Hutch's empty chair. He got up and went to the police garage. Hutch's car was nowhere to be seen but he noticed an envelope on his own windshield. He looked around and cautiously walked to his car and removed it. He opened it and read it quietly aloud, "If you want to see your partner alive, you will follow these instructions. First, you will get in your car and turn your radio off. Then you will drive to the phone booth on Chandler Boulevard. There is an envelope taped under the phone, open it and you will receive further instructions. Starsky looked left then right as he looked for the person who may have placed the note there. He gritted his teeth and muttered, "What the hell have we gotten into this time, partner?" He turned his radio off as soon as he was in the car then drove away.

He slowly approached the phone booth. He thought it might be a trap but he also wasn't about to risk Hutch's life. Sure enough, he found another envelope. He was given directions to the old zoo just outside of the city. He knew Captain Dobey would be looking for the two of them by now and there would be hell to pay but he resisted the urge to call in. The directions told him to drive around the zoo for ten minutes and he would be contacted. When he entered the zoo, he drew his weapon and sat in on the seat beside him. He drove around for fifteen minutes waiting to be ambushed any minute. When he made his fourth loop around what he saw in front of him was worse than anything he imagined. Alexander Drew was standing in the middle of the path. Starsky's first reaction was to reach for his weapon and shot him. He almost had his gun in his hand when balled up his fist and pulled it away. Drew had no visible weapon but he had the best weapon he could have to make sure Starsky did exactly what he wanted—his partner. Starsky sighed and turned off the engine.

Alexander Drew was an agent for a government agency and he was responsible for the deaths of two officers and Starsky and Hutch were next on his list. Starsky shuddered as he thought about the bomb that Drew had placed in his car with the intention of blowing him and Hutch sky high. The bomb was big enough to take out the whole department. If he hadn't dropped the key before putting it in the ignition, he never would have spotted the bomb.

Drew opened the passenger door and got in. "Drive that way," he said pointing to the right. "There's a maintenance shed just down the road."

"I know where it is. Is Hutch alive?"

"He is for now."

Starsky didn't know why, but he believed him. He drove to the shed. "Now what?"

"Drive inside," Drew said as he got out. He opened the door and Starsky drove inside. He got out and called for Hutch. "He's not here."

"Then where is he?" Starsky was already tired of this cat-and-mouse game. He wanted his partner and he wanted him now.

"Relax, Detective, he's fine for now."

"What do you want from me? The ballistics tests showed that it was McDermont who accidently shot your wife. It was an accident and Hutch and I didn't have anything to do with it. We were told you were informed of that."

"Janice. Her name was Janice and, yes, I was informed. But it was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie, Captain Dobey told us himself. He read the full report."

Drew paced a few minutes as he stared at Starsky. "I know it wasn't you or your partner either. It wasn't anyone in your department. It was an assassination attempt on my life." Starsky started to say something but Drew stopped him. "Hear me out."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"The robbery was just a cover for the shooting." Starsky was skeptical but he listened as Drew spoke. He knew it was the only way to find out what happened to Hutch.

"Why take Hutch, then? What do you want from us?"

"I want you to find out who's trying to kill me."

"How'd you escape?"

Drew had an eerie grin on his face and said, "I assure you, there is no jail that can keep me if I don't want to be kept."

Starsky raised his eyebrows, "Somehow, that I believe."

"I do have proof of my claims. I believe it's someone in my own department that's why I need you."

"Where's your proof?"

Drew walked to tool box, opened it and handed Starsky a manila folder. "All the proof you need is in here. The lab test your department received on that bullet was fabricated."

Starsky took the file and glanced at it. Alexander Drew wasn't crazy after all. He was right all along. Someone was trying assassinate him but who and why was a mystery. He thought about his options and realized he didn't really have any if he wanted to see Hutch again. "Okay. I believe you, it was all a set up. But that doesn't change the fact that you murdered two innocent cops."

Drew lowered his head. "I know and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Thinking about the murdered officers made Starsky very angry and his voice became louder. "So will the families of those officers you murdered, including a seven-year-old little girl who is growing up without her father."

"And my wife of twenty-five years died in my arms."

"I need Hutch to help me solve this."

Drew shook his head, "No. Not until you find out who is trying to kill me."

"I don't suppose there's any use in asking who may want you dead."

"Besides you and your partner, you mean?"

"Yeah, besides us."

"A list that long would take too long to write up."

"Before I do anything, I want to talk to Hutch. I want to make sure he's still alive and okay."

Drew stared at Starsky and Starsky stared back. Drew saw Starsky's determination and stubbornness. He knew that Starsky was not going to back down. "Okay. I'll arrange a call."

"Okay. After I talk to him I'll start. About that list, you said it was someone in your department, I'll start there."

"I've written some names down that may interest you. There all in there," he replied pointing to the file. "Those are the names of the members of my team. They weren't just people I worked with, they were my friends…my best friends."

"But you think one or more of them is behind it, don't you."

"The agency has them all listed as dead."

"All of them, even Cole?"

Drew nodded. "One more thing, you can't tell anyone what you're working on. And I mean anyone."

Starsky sighed. "Find some way to explain Hutch's absence to Dobey, do my own job keeping the city safe, and find who's trying to kill you .Let the good times roll."

"That's the way it has to be."

"When will I hear from you again?"

"Don't worry about when; I'll contact you."

When Hutch woke up he had such a throbbing headache, he couldn't see straight. In fact, he saw two of everything. He was on a bed and sat up but that only made things worse. He flopped back onto the bed and shut his eyes. He remained that way for several more minutes then slowly opened his eyes again. His head was still throbbing but as least he could see straight now. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a room with cinder block walls and no windows. There was a bathroom with a sink and a door. He had a light above his bed and there was a small vent in the wall. He stood up and staggered to the door. He didn't figure it would open but he would feel kind of dumb if he didn't try it and it was unlocked. It was locked. There was a silver box beside the door that had a keypad on it. He tried three combinations then the pad stopped accepting numbers for ten minutes. He tried three more combinations and it froze for half an hour. Hutch banged on the door, "Let me outta here. Starsky! Starsky where are you?" Hutch banged on the door and walls until his hands were bleeding and yelled until he didn't have a voice left. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor, exhausted. He shut his eyes and dozed off. It was another hour when he woke again. Luckily, his headache was gone. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Whoever kidnapped him had the decency to leave him a towel, wash cloth and hand towel. He dried his face with the hand towel and sat on the bed. Yelling and banging on the walls and doors would get him nowhere. "Come on, Hutch, think. Think your way out of this." He looked around the room a few more minutes and said, "If the only way out is the door, then the door it is." He walked to the door and looked at it again. This time he looked for the hinges but there weren't any. "There is no way out. Starsk, where are you?"

It wasn't long before he heard a voice telling him to get on the bed. "What? Who are you? What do you want?"

"I will explain everything in a minute. Sit on the bed, Officer Hutchinson."

Feeling like he didn't have much of an option, Hutch obeyed. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for whatever was about to happen. The door opened and he saw Alex Drew walk in with a box in his arms. Hutch started toward him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Detective Hutchinson, if you want to see your partner alive." He set the box on the bed.

Hutch sat back down. "What have you done to Starsky? So help me if you've harmed one hair on his head I'll…"

"He's fine for now. If you want to keep him that way you'll sit back down." Hutch did as he was told never taking his eyes off his captor. "Good. That is no ordinary door."

"I noticed."

"You probably noticed the keypad. Let me assure you there is no way you will figure out that combination so don't even try."

"Combination lock that shuts down after three attempts and it shuts down longer each time."

"Yes. And if you try long enough it will shut down for a week or longer. If that happens, I won't be able to get in. I brought you some supplies but you'll be awfully hungry by the time I can get back in. I suggest you not try anymore."

Hutch glanced at the keypad on the door and said, "I see your point. What exactly what do you want from us? The ballistics proved it wasn't me or Starsky that shot your wife, Janice. But you already know that."

"The things I know would give you nightmares." He sat beside Hutch. "I, like you and your partner, will take many secrets to the grave."

Hutch was worried about Starsky and wanted Drew to get to the point. "So what is it you want from us?" He shouted.

"I will bring a phone in here just long enough for you to talk to your partner. You will tell him only that you are unharmed. Is that clear?"

Hutch stared at Drew for a moment and pondered what else he might be able to tell Starsky. There wasn't anything he could tell him. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what time it was, whether it was night or day or which day it was. He tried to see what time it was on Drew's watch but he wasn't wearing one. Hutch wasn't sure what kinds of torture Drew had in mind for him or Starsky but he knew that keeping him from knowing what time or day it was was the first step. "I'll play your little game for now, but only because I want to make sure my partner is alive and well."

"It's Monday 1500 hours."

"Monday," Hutch whispered. "I've been out two days?"

"The medicine I used on you may have been a little more potent that I originally thought."

"What about Starsky, are you going to let me talk to him or not?"

"Right." Drew stood up. "I'll be right back." He returned a few minutes later with a phone. "Your partner may not be here with you, but don't think for one minute that makes him any safer. I know where he lives, where he works, and where he hangs out." Hutch nodded that he understood Starsky hadn't been kidnapped but Drew was watching him just the same.

As Drew dialed the number he said, "Remember you must only tell him you are alive and well." Hutch nodded. Just hearing Starsky's voice would be a relief.

When Starsky left his little meeting with Drew he went back to the station and straight to Captain Dobey's office. "Hutch is what?"

"I just went to see him, Cap'n. I'm tellin' you he's about as sick as I've ever seen him."

"Why didn't he call in? He knows the rules. He knows he's supposed to call me directly."

Thinking quickly, Starsky responded, "He's got no voice. Laryngitis I believe, plus he's throwing up and…you don't want to know what else."

Dobey studied Starsky for a moment. While some officers called in sick when they weren't, Starsky and Hutch didn't. Well, at least they didn't unless they had a good reason that he found out about later. "Okay. Just get those reports done."

Starsky was relieved that he believed, or appeared to believe him anyway. "Thanks, Capt'n. I'll get right on them. You know…"

"Starsky?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get outta here."

Starsky stared at the typewriter so long the letters became a blur. He was worried about Hutch but couldn't tell anyone he was even missing. He hit a few keys without paying a bit of attention to what he was typing. He jumped when the phone rang and answered it before it finished the first ring. "Starsky here."

"Starsk," Hutch said.

"You okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

Drew grabbed the phone out of Hutch's hand. "I told you, he won't be harmed if you do what we talked about."

"I need something more to go on." A police woman handed Starsky a package. Starsky took it and nodded.

"You should have received a package by now."

"Just did."

"Go home, then open it."

"Wait, what do I…" It was no use asking Drew anything else, he had hung up. He removed the paper from the typewriter. "What do I tell Dobey now?" He muttered. He thought a moment on how he would get away without Dobey knowing he was working on something else. "Well, Hutch is sick," he whispered. "I guess I'm coming down with whatever he has," he told Captain Dobey. He grabbed his stomach and grimaced just too really sell it.

"Starsky if you and Hutch are working on something else…"

"Come on Captain. You really think we'd fake being sick just to get of writing up a couple of reports? Me maybe, but not Hutch."

"Okay, okay. Go home. I hope you boys feel better. Keep me updated."

"Yes, sir," Starsky groaned as he left. He picked up the package on the way out.

Starsky couldn't drive fast enough to suit him. He wanted to know what was in the package Alex Drew sent him. He sat on the couch and placed the package on the coffee table. Remembering how Drew had murdered the other officers he examined the package for any signs of explosives or a deadly powder. He carefully opened it and found a small stack of files. "What the hell?" Starsky removed the first file and glanced at the name. Each files contained the name, work history, and obituary of every member of Alexander Drew's team. He committed the seven names, including Drew's immediate supervisor, Mr. Cole, to memory.

He picked up Cole's file and read it first. Cole had been recruited into the agency right out of Marine boot camp and his file was impressive. Cole, it seemed, was in charge of a spy ring that operated all over the world. This was a highly specialized faction that were extremely well trained as Cole had indicated when they had met in the captain's office a few months ago. Cole once said that Drew had access to very specialized weapons and was trained to use them. This particular highly specialized faction was comprised of four men and two women. Their job was to gather all kinds of intelligence from all corners of the world and report that information to the head of the agency. Drew was careful to leave out exactly what kind of intelligence had been gathered and the name of the agency. The file said that Cole died as a result of a fiery car accident. "I wonder," Starsky mumbled. According to the files three other members of Drew's team died the same way. One died in a house fire and the other two died in freak accidents where they were crushed to death.

Starsky stretched out on the couch and started rereading the files. He fell asleep with a file on his chest. That was at three in the morning. He woke three hours later. He desperately wanted to talk to someone in the agency but he couldn't let on that he had been in contact with Alexander Drew or that Drew had Hutch. "Huggy, that's it." He quickly put all the files in a box and ran out the door.

It being six in the morning naturally Huggy was not in a good mood when he heard someone banging on his door. He put on a robe and yelled, "This better…"

"Just hurry and open the door, Huggy."

Huggy had known Starsky for…well forever it seemed and he had never heard the desperation Starsky had in his voice. Not even when he brought Hutch to him after he had been kidnapped by Forrest and needed a safe place to recover from being forcibly addicted to heroin. "What is it, Starsk?" He asked as he unchained the door. Starsky rushed in and shut the door before Huggy could. "Hey, where's Blondie?" Huggy put the chain back on the door.

"Missing. Hug, we need your help. Probably more than we ever have." Starsky was out of breath and talking so fast Huggy could hardly understand him.

"You got it." He pointed to the couch. "Sit. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

"Not the couch." Starsky moved into the kitchen and set the box on the table. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down. "I can't show you what's in here. Believe me you don't want to know anyway."

"Tell me what I do want to know."

Starsky told him all about Alexander Drew and how he had Hutch and that he would kill him unless he found out who really killed his wife. Huggy prepared a strong pot of coffee. Somehow he figured they would both need it. "But I thought the report came back…"

"It did but Drew says it was all fabricated. The robbery, the report everything _was_ a set up to kill Drew."

Huggy poured the first cup of coffee and handed it to Starsky who thanked him. "Can't you talk to the dudes who pulled off the heist?"

"I could, if I could tell Captain Dobey why. I can't tell anyone anything or Hutch is a dead man. Dobey thinks Hutch and I are out with some sort of bug."

"You want me to poke around and see if I can find where Drew has Hutchie, right?"

"Yeah, I do but no one can know he's missing. I'm sure you remember how Drew operates."

"I remember."

"I'd also like for you to find out as much as you can about those clowns who tried to pull off that jewelry heist."

"Remind me what their names are."

"Rudy Donavan and Charlie Johansen."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, a couple of prayers might not hurt."

"You got it."

"Thanks, Hug," Starsky patted his shoulder and drank the last of his coffee.

"Where will you be?"

"Around, I'll check in with you later tonight."

When Starsky returned to the station later that morning, he had to give the appearance that everything was normal except for Hutch being out sick. "I see you're better today, Starsky, what about that partner of yours?" Dobey asked. Starsky could tell he suspected something was up. After all, you don't get to be the captain on detectives without learning a few things.

"Still pretty sick, I'm afraid." Starsky knew if it went on much longer Dobey would demand that Hutch see a doctor. He needed to finish reading the files but he couldn't very well pull out the stack of files at his desk. He kept the box with him and locked it in his drawer for safe keeping while he went down to the records office.

"Hello, beautiful," Starsky said to the young, blonde records clerk.

"Detective Starsky, what can I do for you?"

"How do you know I want anything?" He asked, kissing her hand.

"Because, the only time you or that partner of yours comes down here is when you want something.

Starsky smiled, "I guess you're right, sorry. This time I'd like to look at an old file. I only need ten minutes." He raised his eyebrows up and down and flashed her that big grin of his.

"I never could resist your charm." She let him into the back room where the records were.

He found the Alexander Drew case file. He had heard the report showed whose bullet killed Janice Drew but seeing it in print brought back all the memories of the case. William McDermont and Carl Stolts were the two cops that Drew murdered and Starsky and Hutch narrowly escaped themselves. He had never read the reports that the other two officers had written and he didn't have much time to read them now so even thought it was against policy to take photos of records, Starsky removed a small camera he had in his pocket and mumbled, "I don't care if it's against policy or not, I'll do whatever I need to do to save Hutch." He snapped as many pictures of the reports as he could. He pocketed his camera and returned to his desk.

He finished the report he was working on for Captain Dobey and handed it to him. "Here you go, Cap'n. I'm gonna go check on Hutch now."

"You do that, and I want to hear from him tomorrow."

"Well, Cap'n…"  
"Don't well Cap'n me. You don't think I know you two are up to something? I don't know what it is and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know, but I can't let it go on either. The two of you better wrap it up today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Starsky mumbled. He really wanted to tell his captain what was going on. He needed to tell him but he couldn't. He made a fist with his left hand and nodded as he put his hand on the door knob. He hesitated before opening the door and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something.

"What is it, Son?" Captain Dobey asked. Starsky didn't say a word he lowered his head as he walked out. "I hope whatever it is, they work it out soon," the captain mumbled as he removed a bottle of aspirin from his desk drawer and took a couple. "I swear those two are going to be the death of me yet."

Starsky was worried about Hutch and he missed his best friend. He needed to get the film developed and he knew that if pressured, Lucky Pete he could have it in an hour.

Starsky walked into the pawn shop and saw Pete running toward the back door. "Lucky Pete, where are you going?"

Pete was trying to sneak out before Starsky saw him. "I was umm…I was just going to check some merchandise in the back."

"Relax, this isn't a bust."

"It's not?"

"No." Starsky walked toward him and removed the camera from his pocket. "You owe me, you know you owe me and Hutch for letting you go last time."

Pete smiled, "You want me to do something for you, don't you?"

Starsky looked around the shop to make sure they were alone. He removed the film from the camera. "I need this developed like yesterday."

Pete took the film, "And I'm guessing you want this just between us, you and me."

"You got it. How long will it take?"

"For you, just a few minutes. Wait here."

"No, way. I'm going in with you."

"You really need this now, don't you?"

"Are we gonna talk or are you going to get that developed?"

"Let's go." They entered the dark room and Lucky Pete went to work. Starsky paced while Pete worked on developing the film.

"Are you done yet?"

"Starsky, it will go quicker if you will quit asking how long it will take."

Starsky stopped pacing, "Sorry."

"All done. You can turn the lights on now."

"Thank you, Pete, I owe you one," Starsky said as he reached for the photos."

"Be careful, they're still wet. What's on these that you're so desperate to see?"

"Nothing I can tell you about."

"Starsky, hold on. Wait here a minute." Pete left the dark room and returned a couple of minutes later with two plastic mail organizers. Each had six shelves and between the two of they could hold all twelve 8X11 photos. "Put one pictures on each shelf and that will keep them good until they're completely dry."

Starsky carefully put one photo on each shelf and thanked Pete again on his way out.

Starsky had intended to go home and look over the photos but before he knew it, he found himself at Hutch's place instead of his own. "Hutch, hang on. I'll find you. Hang in there, Buddy," he said as he removed the box containing the files and the photographs of the reports and went up the stairs. He used his spare key and once inside he set the box on the kitchen table. "Shoot," he said aloud as he went to the sink. "I'm sorry, gals, Hutch would never forgive me if I didn't water you." He took a few minutes to water all Hutch's plants. When he watered the last one he mumbled, "Hutch, Buddy, you got too many plants." He opened the refrigerator, took out a beer, opened it and sat at the table. He had a few hours before he had to meet Huggy and he started looking at the photos. The writing was small so he took a magnifying glass out of Hutch's desk drawer. He started reading the other officer's reports. He never had the chance to talk to McDermont or Stolts about the shooting but he knew both officers and they were good decent men whose lives were cut too short. He started with McDermont's report. He stated that there were two shooters and that the suspects fired two shots first. One was at Starsky the other at Hutch. McDermont returned fire and the suspects ran. His report was well written and detailed. It matched the report that Starsky and Hutch both wrote. Sometime in the middle of the Stolts' report, Starsky mumbled, "There's got to be something else. There's something missing." He put his head on the table and dozed off and started dreaming about the shooting.

Starsky and Hutch arrived first with uniformed Officers William McDermont and Carl Stolts right behind them. Hutch yelled for everyone to get back and the civilians started running. At first there were two shots that rang out. Starsky remembered seeing two men, a salt and pepper team, standing in the doorway of the jewelry store shooting at them. There was an exchange of gun fire then the suspects ran toward an open section between stores that was near Janice and Alexander Drew. The wall of the shopping center was behind the suspects. There were no people behind the suspects when the officers returned fire. There was several more shots fired and one of the suspects was hit and the other suspect put his hands in the air. Starsky heard another shot then he saw Hutch run toward Janice Drew. McDermont and Stolts had the suspects under control so he ran over to help Hutch. Starsky looked around and that's when he realized he saw someone running away from the scene he recognized. His dream ended and he jumped up so fast it made his head spin. "Oh my word! I remember everything now. Why didn't I see it before?" He ran into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. "I know who shot Janice Drew. Now how do I prove it? I need you, Hutch."

The phone rang and Starsky answered it. It was Drew and he wanted another face-to-face meeting. They made arraignments to meet at the same place at six. Starsky decided to hide all the files and photos at Hutch's. If anyone was on to him, he didn't want to have any of the evidence on him.

Starsky stopped at a store on the way to meet Drew. At the meeting, Drew reassured Starsky that Hutch was fine and would remain so only if he kept his word and found out who killed his wife. "Let me ask you something," Starsky said. Drew nodded. "Who can I contact in the agency?"

"You can't."

"There's got to be someone you can trust in the agency. Someone, anyone…" His voice became louder, "Give me someone I can talk to."

Drew paced a few steps then stopped. He took a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket and wrote something down and handed it to Starsky. "Call this number and say 'Operation Eagle'."

"Then what?"

"You wait exactly twenty-four hours and call it again. You'll be given instructions; follow them exactly. She will tell you when and where you can meet. Make sure you are not followed."

"Operation Eagle, wait twenty-four hours, call again, follow directions. Got it."

"You can trust her. She will be able to get you any information you need."

"Why didn't you call her if it's that easy?"

"She can't know where I am or she'll be next."

"But she'll trust me?"

"Yes. I know it's hard to understand right now but you will."

"Okay. I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not if you want to see your partner again."

"Do me a favor, give these to Hutch." He tossed a bag at Drew.

Drew looked in the bag and said, "I will." Starsky started to leave and Drew said, "I'm sorry it has to be this way for you and your partner."

Starsky stared at Drew and said, "That's where you're wrong. It doesn't have to be this way." He left.

Hutch had been locked up in a small room for three-and-a-half days now and he was bored. Bored and worried about Starsky. Drew hadn't told him that Starsky was working on solving the murder of his wife. He was tired of pacing in the tiny room and was becoming overly anxious. Drew had been in and out of his room long enough to bring him food but that was it. He never spoke to Hutch after that first time. Hutch's anger, fear and anxiety were getting the best of him and he punched the wall. He yelled from the pain and rubbed his hand. "Well, that did a lot of good, Hutchinson. You got to get a grip," he said to himself. He went into the bathroom and ran cold water over his throbbing knuckles.

"Officer Hutchinson, sit on the bed."

Hutch heard Drew's voice commanding him. Hutch looked at the light above the bed. He figured that's where the speaker was Drew's voice was coming from, and sat on the bed.

"I'm on the bed."

Drew place the box of food on the end of the bed. He took out a couple of books and a deck of cards and tossed them on the bed next to Hutch. "Your partner said you may like these."

"Is he okay? Is Starsky alright?" Hutch asked without looking at the books or cards.

"He's fine for now. As long as you don't do anything stupid, he'll stay that way."

"Please, tell me what you want with me and Starsky."

Drew could see the desperation in Hutch's eyes thought a minute before deciding to tell him. He took a deep breath and said, "Starsky is working on something for me and you…well let's just say you are my assurance he will complete the task."

Hutch felt better just knowing that Starsky was okay. "You mean he's okay?"

"He's fine. I'll be talking to him tonight as a matter of fact."

"Will you give him a message for me?"

"Depends on the message."

"Just tell him I'm okay."

"I'll do better than that. I'll let you talk to him."

Hutch's heart smiled. He knew that Drew wouldn't have said that if anything had happened to Starsky. "You know, if you wanted us to find out who really killed Janice you could have just came to us. We would have helped you."

"You figure that's what he's working on, do you?"

"It doesn't take much brains to figure that out. But you did make one mistake."

"What's that?"

"Well you see, I'm the real brains our little duo. Starsky is more like that brawn. I'm not saying my partner isn't smart…"

"But you're smarter?"

"Let's just say that I think more analytical and he thinks with his temper."

"I've been watching him closely and he's doing just fine."

"Come on, Drew, let me outta here and I promise we'll find out who killed your wife."

"I can't take that chance." Drew left the room.

Hutch looked at the two books. _The Beginners Guide to Being a Detective_ _and Who Done It_ , _You Decide_. Hutch chuckled. It was just like Starsky to try to make him laugh when he was down. "I love you too, Buddy," he mumbled. He flipped through the book and a piece of paper fell out of one of them. "What's this?" Hutch picked it up and read it.

"Hutch, hang in there, Pal. I'll find out who murdered Janice Drew and I'll find you. Don't give up. I have a couple of ideas I'm working on. Sure wish you were here with me. Love ya, Partner, Starsk." Hutch folded the note and put it in his pants pocket. That gave Hutch the boost of morale he really needed. He looked at the food Drew brought him and had to admit one thing-Drew was keeping him well fed. The first day Hutch was awake, Drew gave him scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast, a large tuna salad for lunch and pizza for dinner. The second day he had pancakes for breakfast and a ham sandwich with potato soup for lunch and the best fried chicken and potato salad and baked beans for dinner. Today he was given waffles for breakfast and chicken salad for lunch and Drew just brought in a plate of spaghetti with a tossed salad he even had a couple cans of ice cold beer in the box. Hutch popped the top off the can and said, "Thanks," aloud.

Just as he had promised, at ten Drew came in with the phone. "Starsky's on the line. You got five minutes." Drew sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't hear what Starsky was saying but he would know what Hutch was telling him.

"Starsk, you there?"

"I'm here, Pal. You okay? Drew hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for the books, you big moron."

Starsky grinned, "You're welcome. I thought you could use this time to brush up on your detective skills."

"I think you got that all backwards, mushbrain. Remember, I'm the brains of this outfit."

"I don't know nothin' like that." There was a pause, "I think I have a good lead. I'm pretty sure I know who killed Janice but I can't say anything until I can prove it."

"Well, hurry and prove it, Buddy. I can't begin to tell you how bored I am. What have you been telling Captain Dobey?"

"You've been really sick this week. I don't know how much longer I can keep him believing that. He already believes the two of us are up to something."

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll both have our jobs when this is over."

"I hear ya."

"Maybe Drew will let me call Dobey myself in the morning and I'll convince him I'm still sick."

"Good luck."

"Alright, time's up," Drew announced.

"Starsk?"

"Yeah, Pal?"

"Be careful."

"You know me, always am."

Drew took the phone from Hutch. "Detective Starsky, did you do as you were instructed?"

"Yeah, I called. I'll call back tomorrow at exactly six-thirty."

Drew hung up without saying another word.

"He's having problems convincing our Captain that I'm out sick. Can I call Dobey in the morning?"

"I'll think about it."

"We'd like to have our jobs when and if this is ever over with."

"I'll take that under advisement," Drew said as he left the room.

Starsky felt better after talking with Hutch. Just knowing that Hutch was alive and doing okay was comforting. It also made Starsky more determined to prove who killed Janice. He met Huggy at The Pits at eleven as promised. Huggy was serving a group of customers a tray of drinks when he saw Starsky walk in and motioned for him to go upstairs. Starsky went up the stairs and waited for Huggy. He sat in a chair at the small round table impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. Huggy opened the door and Starsky jumped up. "Whatcha got for me, Hug?"

Huggy handed Starsky the cold beer he had in his hand. "No one knows anything about Hutch. No one knows where he is."  
"I had a feeling."

"But I did find out that those two men from the heist, Rudy Donavan and Charlie Johansen, are nowhere to be found. And I mean nowhere. They never showed up in prison and they're not in county lock up either. It's like they've disappeared into nothingness."

"What do you mean they're not in prison? Huggy they each got ten year sentences."

"My source informed me that on the way to the prison the bus pulled over and a group of men took them off the bus. He said they were wearing military uniforms and they were carrying big guns. He said something about national security and showed the driver a piece of paper. The driver seemed okay with it and let Donavan and Johansen off the bus."

"Does your informant know who it was?"

"Nope. Just that it looked legit."

"And I can't check the records without drawing Dobey's suspicion."

"There's more."

"Of course there is."

"You know I know everything that goes on around this town and if I don't know the particulars, I know who does."

"Yep. That's why Hutch and I love you so much."

"Nobody has ever heard of Johansen or Donavan. Even if they showed up the day of the heist, someone would have heard of them, Starsk."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"Have you heard from Hutch at all?"

"Yeah, I talked to him earlier. He's okay. I just hope I can keep him that way." Starsky finished his beer, "I got to go, thanks a million, Hug."

"Sure, anytime. If I hear anything else, I'll let you know." It was late and Starsky hadn't slept much since the whole ordeal began. He went to Hutch's place and started up the stairs. He had an uneasy feeling and when he reached Hutch's door he knew why. Hutch's door was open. He quietly drew his weapon and slowly opened the door the rest of the way. What he saw made his heart sink. Hutch's place had been ransacked. He searched every room before putting his weapon back in its holster. There was nothing that had been left untouched. The couch was ripped to shreds as was his bed. In the kitchen, the refrigerator was open and all the contents were lying on the floor. Everything was out of his cabinets and all of his plants had been tossed on the floor. His guitar was the only thing left untouched. It was on the stand in the corner of the living room. The drawers in his bedroom were broken and lying on the floor along with their contents. All the clothes that were in his closet had been flung on the floor. Even the cabinet in the bathroom had been torn apart. "Hutch, I'll make this all right again. I promise." He set one of the kitchen chairs up right at the table and sat in it. He rubbed his head, "Why?" he asked himself. Then he jumped up, "The files." He ran out of the apartment and down the stairs to Hutch's car. He used his spare key and opened the trunk. He looked under the spare tire and there were the files and photographs, right where he left them. He sighed, "Thank God," He mumbled. He placed the box in his car and drove away. He drove for two hours before he decided he was not being followed. He called dispatch and had them patch him through to Captain Dobey. "Zebra Three, you realize that it's four a.m., don't you?"

"This is an emergency; I know what time it is. Get me the Captain."

"Captain Dobey here, this better be good," the captain said as he answered the phone. He looked at the time. "It's got to be Starsky or Hutch," he mumbled.

"Is everything alright, dear?" His wife asked.

"Captain, I don't have time to explain right now but I will be there in five minutes, I need you to open your garage door so I can hide the Torino."

"Go back to sleep, honey. I'll take care of it." The captain got up, put a robe on and parked his car on the street so Starsky could park the Torino inside. "This better be important," he mumbled. He knew that if Starsky was calling him at that time of night sounding that desperate there was something terribly wrong. It wasn't long before Starsky pulled the Torino into the garage nearly hitting the wall.

"Captain, shut the door, hurry."

"What do you think I'm doing? And what the hell is going on?"

Starsky leaned against the Torino and rubbed his eyes. "It's Hutch, Captain."

"What about him?"

"He's been missing since Monday, well Friday night actually."

"What do you mean missing and why in the hell didn't you tell me!" He said, raising his voice.

"I couldn't tell you. And he'll be a dead man now if he knows I'm here."

Captain Dobey could sense the fear, anger and frustration in Starsky's voice and calmly said, "Let's go inside and talk."

Starsky sat at the kitchen table and Dobey started to make a pot of coffee. "Start at the beginning."

"Hutch has been kidnapped by Alexander Drew."

"Drew…but he's…"

"In jail, yeah we thought so too. He escaped. Just hear me out. That whole jewelry heist, when his wife was killed _was_ an attempt to assassinate Drew. It wasn't McDermont's bullet that killed her, the report was faked."

"And Drew has Hutch?"

"He wants me to find out who's behind the assassination attempt and who murdered his wife. Until I do, he's keeping Hutch God only knows where."

"So you've been covering this up all week."

"I had to. Drew said if I told anyone, he'd kill Hutch."

"Is Hutch okay? Have you talked to him?"

"I talked to him today. He's okay for now. I've been able to dig up some information, but someone's on to me. Hutch's place was ransacked. It's bad, Cap'n, about as bad as I've ever seen and I don't believe it was Drew that did it."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need a few days off."

"You got it. What else?"

He told the captain everything including the names Drew gave him and the phone call with someone in Drew's department. He also told him what Huggy said about the two men who pulled the heist never making it to prison. It didn't surprise the captain that Starsky went to Huggy first. He never even questioned it. "Where are the files Drew gave you?"

"In my car. I hid them at Hutch's for a while. Whoever ransacked Hutch's never looked there. I need you to find out what you can about Donavan and Johansen and let me know what you find out."

"Okay. I'll do that first thing."

"Thanks."

"Starsky, you still haven't told me who you believe is responsible."

"You'll be in more danger if I tell you."

"Look, Son, you don't get to be Captain of Detectives by playing it safe."

Starsky stared at his superior and friend. Telling the captain would be putting someone else he cared about in danger. On the other hand, if he was killed then no one would know what Starsky knew. "I had a dream about the shooting and in it I remembered every detail. Even the ones I'd forgotten. It was more than just a dream. I relived every moment and I saw a man running away from the scene. When I woke I remembered actually seeing him at the scene. I know it was real. It was him. He's the killer and I have to prove it."

"Who is it, Starsky? Who did you see?" Starsky told him the name of the man he saw running away.

"I read McDermont's and Stolts' statements there's nothing in them to prove any of it except McDermont did not shoot Janice Drew."

"Starsky, do you know what you're up against?"

Starsky nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"What do you want to do now?"

"There's nothing I can do until I make that phone call at six-thirty tonight."

"You look like you haven't slept in a week. Why don't you take Cal's room? The kids are visiting their aunt for two weeks. You can lay low and get some rest." Starsky started to protest but Captain Dobey reminded him that he couldn't do anything until he made that phone call anyway and Starsky reluctantly went upstairs to Cal's room. The room was quiet and dark. Starsky was exhausted mentally and physically and he was asleep before the captain shut the door.

Edith, Captain Dobey's wife, was awake when he returned to their room. She asked what was going on. "I can't tell you why, but Starsky is sleeping in Cal's room." He started getting dressed. "I'm going in for a couple of hours then I'll take the rest of the day off."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just let him sleep as long as he can. Hopefully, he'll sleep at least until I get back."

"Honey, where's Hutch?"

He hugged her tight, "I can't tell you. Go back to sleep, I'll be home soon."

Captain Dobey went to the station and walked into the squad room. Normally, there was a lot of commotion going on. But at this time of morning, the officers on duty were out patrolling their areas or downstairs booking a suspect. Detectives typing reports, the smell of bad coffee, suspects yelling about their innocence and demanding their phone calls, phones ringing but this morning it was quiet. He stood in the empty room and knew that in a few short hours it would be bustling again. He thought about the officers under his command and how much he cared about each and every one of them. It nearly killed him when McDermont and Stolts were murdered. His burden was a heavy one but he accepted it when he took the job. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Starsky's and Hutch's desks. They gave him the most grief, but they were his favorite team. No matter how difficult the case was, he could always count on them to solve it. Sure their methods may be a little unorthodox at times and they bent a few rules, but they got the job done. He thought about what Starsky was going through. He knew the pain of losing a partner that was also a best friend and he didn't want Starsky to know that pain. "We'll find him, Starsky," he said aloud.

He left the squad room and went upstairs to the Records and Information office. Officer Kevin Daniels was on duty. "Hi, Captain Dobey, to what do I have the honor? It's not too often you big boys come up here, especially this time of day."

"I've something I need to look up."

"Sure, let me help you, what is it?"

"I need to keep up on all the latest technology so I think I'd like to try it myself."

"Sure. If it's a name you're looking up just type it in here and all the information will come out over here."

"Thanks. Why don't you take about a fifteen minute break?" Captain Dobey was more computer savvy than the young officer thought but he thought it best to let him believe that he didn't know anything.

"You don't mind?"

"I told you to take it, of course I don't mind."

"Thanks." The young officer left the room and the captain typed in the names of the two men who were convicted of the jewelry heist. The results came back. "Reassigned. So, Alexander Drew's been right all along. Someone was trying to assassinate him and killed his wife instead. That means Starsky's right," he whispered. He took all the papers the computer printed out and tucked them in his jacket. He managed to erase all his inquiries from the computer just as Office Daniels returned.

"Were you able to find everything alright, Captain?"

"Yes, I was. Thank you. Hey, do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure, Captain, anything."

"If anyone asks if I was here…"

"I get it you don't want anyone to know you needed a refresher. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"You know one day, I think everyone will have their own computers at their desks."

The young officer chuckled, "That would be something, wouldn't it?"

It was noon before Starsky woke up. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He put his shoes on and ran into the kitchen. Edith smiled at him, "Good morning, Starsky. I thought I heard you stirring around up there. Here, have some breakfast." She set a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry I have to…"

"You have to do nothing but eat, young man," she stated.

Captain Dobey entered the room and cleared his throat. The look he gave Starsky told him he'd better eat what Edith had fixed. "Umm yes, Ma'am." He sat down. "Thank you. It looks great. I really am hungry."

"That's more like it. I'll leave so you two can talk."

"What are you doing here, Captain?"

"It happens to be my day off."

"I didn't know you took days off," Starsky replied jokingly.

"Between you and that partner of yours, I don't get many."

"What did you find out about Donavan and Johansen?"

"The computer said they've been reassigned."

"Reassigned," Starsky whispered.

"It all makes sense now. Donavan and Johansen worked for the same agency and were after Alexander but killed Janice instead. We arrested them before they could get a second crack at him and the agency took them off the bus before they could get to prison."

"And the agency is still after Alexander Drew."

"Right, he escaped before they could get to him. And now someone from the agency knows I'm helping Drew."

"They know about the files Drew gave you."

"Who do we contact? The FBI, the CIA or some other agency in D.C. we don't even know about?" There was a long silence. "We can't do anything until I hear from Drew or I make that call tonight, can we?"

Captain Dobey shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Starsky."

"And I put you and Edith in danger."

"I don't think so. The Torino is in the garage, no one knows you're here."

"Huggy! I've to make sure he's okay and let him know about Hutch's apartment. He may know something about it."

Captain Dobey pointed to the phone, "Call him."

Starsky dialed The Pits, "This is the one and only Pits. You are lucky enough to be speaking to the proprietor Huggy Bear. What can I do for you?"

"Don't mention any names but I take it you're okay?"

Huggy picked up on the fact that Starsky didn't want anyone to know who he was talking to. "Yes, sir. I got that."

"Good. There's an apartment that's not in too good a shape, you got any ideas why or who?"

"Naw, we don't serve that here but I'll check around for it."

"Thanks. I'll be in touch."

"You got it."

"He's okay but he doesn't know anything about Hutch's place."

At six Starsky left the Dobey's. He wasn't sure if he would return there tonight. He wasn't too sure of anything at this point. He hid the box of files before making the phone call. He found a phone booth and made the call at exactly six-thirty. The same woman answered the phone that had the day before. "Listen carefully, or this meeting will never take place." 'I'm listening,' Starsky thought. "In one hour you will meet me at the theatre on Commerce Street. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, but it's been closed for over two years."

"I know. Pull around back and wait for me there."

"How do I know I'm not walking into a trap?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"I'll be there."

Starsky didn't know why, but he did trust her. Maybe it was because she was the one person Drew trusted. Still, he was nervous as he pulled around to the back of the old building. He saw an old woman going through a trash can but didn't think that was out of the ordinary. The homeless often slept there and there is always a bunch of trash. Sometimes teenagers hung out there and would leave a half-eaten hamburger or bag of fries. The old woman didn't pay any attention to him as he stopped the car. He left it running in case he needed a speedy retreat. He watched her closely but she couldn't seem to tear herself away from the trash. He had a soft spot for the homeless of Bay City. In his mind everyone should have a warm and safe place to live. If it were up to him, he would take them all in and he knew Hutch would too. The best they could do was to do what they could to make the city safe. He got out of the car and approached the old woman. She was wearing an old, torn, faded plain grey dress with black boots that were duct taped together. She was digging deep into the can and not wanting to scare her, he cleared his throat as he approached, "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

She stood up as straight as she could with her hunched back and looked at him from head-to-toe. "I ain't got nothin' you want. Please, don't hurt me."

"Oh, no Ma'am. I wasn't about to hurt you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I'd like to give you this."

Her voice was shaky as if she was terrified of him, "Why would you help an old woman like me? I'm nobody." She didn't reach for the money.

Starsky flashed her that crooked grin and said, "Everybody is somebody." He held the money closer to her. "Please, take it."

"What is it you do, young man?" He was so anxious and looking around for his contact that he didn't hear her. "Young man?" No response. "You are waiting for someone, are you not?"

"No. I was just…"

"You were just waiting for an eagle maybe?"

"You're her? You're my contact?" He whispered.

"Only Alexander would use that code. He died a month ago, why would you call me now?"

"Died? Alexander Drew, dead. He's not dead."

"He's not!" She sounded surprised and excited.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Lady, I've seen him."

She hugged Starsky. "What did he say?"

"He said you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Drew kidnapped my partner and is forcing me to find out who killed his wife."

"I can help you, but you have to trust me and I have to trust you or we won't be able to save any of them."

"Any of them? Who's them? I thought he wanted to know who killed his wife."

There was a sad look in the old woman's eyes and she lowered her head. "Yes, we do. Alexander loved her very much."

"You did too, didn't you?"

"She was important to me, yes."

He wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "Who was she?"

"My sister-in-law. The only sister I really ever had."

"You're Alexander's sister?"

"Yes, I'm also the only person that can help him. I've got information he needs to know. He's not safe."

"I think he's figured that out. Right now, I don't think my partner is safe either so tell me what I need to know."

"The agency believes everyone in Alexander's department is dead and I thought Alexander was too."

"But they're not, are they?"

"No, they're all in hiding. Each of them knows the others are alive, but I am the only one who knows where they all are. The agency must have found out somehow that he's alive and they will be after him now."

"You were told he died in prison, weren't you?" She nodded. "He must have escaped and went into hiding."

"Yes."

"Why didn't he call you?"

"He couldn't risk it. It's better he let me and everyone else believe he was dead."

"I know it was Cole who killed Janice."

"Before he went to prison, Alex convinced me that someone was really after him. I've been looking into it without the agency knowing. Alex's team started dying. Every couple of months someone else showed up dead."

"How do you know they're all alive?"

"One of them, Jason Baxter, contacted me last month and told me that the deaths were faked. Cole believes they are all dead." She paused took a couple of deep breaths, "Cole killed Janice but Alexander doesn't know that. Cole faked his own death and Alexander believes Cole is dead along with the rest of his team."

"Cole told us that your brother's department was an error in judgment from the beginning. Is the agency behind all this?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I can't prove it, but I believe they told Cole to kill off everyone else and they would set him up with a new identity and enough money to live out the rest of his life in luxury."

"I still can't believe your brother didn't contact you."

"I told you, it was safer that way."

"And that cryptic message he had me tell you didn't tip the agency off?"

"No. Agents get messages like that all the time. The agency thinks I'm working on something else, that's why you had to wait twenty-four hours to call back."

"They don't think you care about your brother?"

"Up until I got your message, I thought he was dead."

"And you went on with life like nothing happened, like a good agent?"

"Something like that."

"Tell me something? Why didn't you retire after you thought Alexander died?"

She chuckled, "No one retires from the agency."

"You know too much."

"Yes, more than I care to."

"So when the next time your brother calls, you want me to tell him that his team is alive and that Cole is the one who murdered his wife while trying to get to him." She nodded. "How do I prove it?"

"Prove it to whom? You don't think the agency cares, do you? As far as your department is concerned, there's nothing they can do, this is way out of their control."

"Your brother took my partner and is holding him hostage until I prove that someone is after him. Are you telling me that we know who it is and can't do anything about it?"

"You say your partner is your best friend." Starsky nodded. "And you'd do anything to save him, right?" Again, he nodded. "There is one thing you can do."

Starsky studied her for a minute. At first he had no idea what she was talking about. When it dawned on him what she wanted him to do he whispered, "What you're saying is that I have to kill Cole in order to save your brother and Hutch?" She didn't say a word but Starsky knew that was exactly what she expected him to do. "I'm no vigilante and neither is Hutch. I can't just kill a man in cold blood. Besides, I have no idea how to find him."

"He killed Janice and he wouldn't think twice about killing you, your partner, me, or any of those agents if he finds out they're alive."

"And if I kill him, I'll be no better than him or your agency. There's got to be someone, some agency that can we can report this too."

"There's no one. Don't you get it?"

"I see your point." He lowered his head and kicked a small stone by his feet. "How do I find Cole?"

She nervously looked around the area before reaching in her purse and pulling out a piece of paper. Her hands were trembling as he handed it to Starsky. "This is his address."

"How'd you…?"

"Know where Cole is staying? Let's just say, I have some skills of my own?"

Starsky put the address in his pocket. "How can I get in touch with you?"

"You can't. I'll contact you. Now turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

He turned around, "You know I hate this cloak-and-dagger stuff."

"Go home, wait for a call."

He turned back around and she was nowhere to be seen. By the time he made it home he was angry, frustrated and more worried about Hutch than ever.

Starsky could hear his phone ringing as he put his key in the door. He rushed to the phone, "Hello."

"You've been gone a long time, Detective Starsky."

"I've been busy. Look, I have a lot to tell you that I'm not saying over the phone. I need to see you tonight."

"Okay. There's an old warehouse on Sixth Street, you know it?"

"Yeah. I know it. If you want to know what I know, bring Hutch. You got thirty minutes."

"He's safe."

"Bring him, or I tell you nothing," Starsky said with a raised voice. He slammed the phone down.

Drew put the phone down and sighed. He knew Starsky meant business. He had no intention of letting Hutch out of his room. He had to keep the upper hand.

Starsky stopped long enough to fill his gas tank up before meeting Alexander Drew. Drew arrived right on time. Starsky looked in his car, "Where's Hutch?"

"He's safe."

"I told you, I'm not telling you anything until you let me talk to him and I mean in person, not on the phone."

"And like I told you, Hutch will remain with me until you find out who is trying to kill me. What did Sandra tell you?"

Starsky leaned against his car and folded his arms, "Nothing. She didn't tell me anything. She didn't even show up. I waited for over an hour."

"Don't lie to me."

Starsky stared at Drew for a long time. He finally realized that Drew really did have the upper hand. "She told me some stuff you might be interested in."

"You want to see your partner, fine. Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Starsky did as he was told. Next, Drew ordered him to get into the car and he put a black hood over his head. Starsky could not see anything. Starsky felt the sharp sting of a needle going into his arm but he was asleep before he could respond.

Hutch was reading the book Starsky gave him when he heard the door being opened. He jumped up when he saw Drew dragging Starsky into the room. "Starsk!" Hutch yelled. He helped Drew put Starsky onto the bed. "What did you do to him?"

"He'll be fine in about an hour. Your partner's pretty stubborn, you know."

"You have no idea," Hutch said as he covered Starsky. "You have us both now, you'll never find out who killed your wife?"

Drew looked at Starsky, "He won't be here long. I just need him to tell me what he knows and he wouldn't do that until he saw you." Drew turned around and left, locking the door behind him.

Hutch went to the bathroom and then placed a cold wash cloth on Starsky's forehead. "Come on, Starsk, wake up."

Starsky moaned and slowly came around when he heard Hutch's voice and felt his gentle touch on his head. "Hutch, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Buddy. You okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"He hasn't hurt me and he's feeding me pretty well."

"Where the hell are we?"

"No clue. I was drugged and woke up here and I'm guessing you were too."

Starsky sat up and rubbed his head, "My head is killing me."

"I had a headache too. It'll go away soon."

"Is he watching or recording us?" Starsky whispered.

Hutch leaned close to Starsky and whispered in his ear, "I'm pretty sure there's a camera in the light above the bed. I'm not sure if there's a recorder."

"Is that a bathroom?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Help me in there, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure," Hutch answered as he assisted Starsky off the bed.

Starsky turned the water on in the sink and the shower so Drew couldn't hear them if the room was bugged then he told Hutch everything Drew's sister, Sandra, had told him. "So he has a sister in the same agency?" Starsky nodded.

"I haven't told Drew anything she told me. I told him I wasn't going to tell him anything until he let me see you."

"We're between a rock and a hard place, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"The way I see it, Drew wanted me to find out who killed his wife and I have. I've done what he wanted me to. I'm done. I'm not doing anything else."

"You really think he's going to just let us both go?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. He can just disappear again."

It wasn't long before Drew told Starsky and Hutch to sit on the bed. He opened the door, "Detective Starsky, you've seen your partner, now we have some things to discuss before I take you home."

Starsky patted Hutch's shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, Buddy."

Drew took Starsky to another room. It did not have any windows and the only thing Starsky knew was that it had cinder block walls. Starsky was too groggy from whatever Drew drugged him with to fight him. He sat on the chair Drew pulled out for him. "Tell me everything you know."

"Okay. I'm a man of my word. You let me see my partner, thank you. I know who killed Janice but you're not going to like it."

"If it's the truth, I want to have it."

"It was Cole. Sandra said you thought he was dead, but he's not. He's alive and so are the members of your team."

"No. I don't believe you. Cole wouldn't do that to us. He was our superior. He gave us our assignments, he'd never turn on us. And as far as the other guys being alive I know that's not true. They would have looked for me."

"They think you're dead just like you think they are. I don't really care if you believe me or not. That's what I've found out. Not only that, but after reading the reports, I remember seeing a man leaving the scene. Care to guess who that was?"

"You're lying."

Starsky was not accustomed to being called a liar and he stood up and tried to hit Drew, but his reflexes were still off and he ended up hitting the air and landed on the ground. "Like I said, I don't care if you believe me or not, Cole killed Janice and he's after you now." He struggled a bit to get on his feet but managed to get back in the chair. "Let Hutch and me go. I did what you asked."

Drew sat in the other chair. "I know you're right. I guess I've always known it was Cole. But I am glad the rest of the guys are alive."

Starsky wasn't about to leave without Hutch. "Give me back my gun and let us go. No one knows anything. I told Captain Dobey that Hutch's been out sick all week. We'll go in tomorrow like nothing happened and no will be the wiser."

"I'm not stupid, Starsky. I know you went to Captain Dobey's last night and probably told him everything. I know you've been talking to that bartender, Huggy." Starsky was silent. Drew stood up and paced a few minutes. "You know, if you come looking for me…"

"We'll never be able to find you. You'll just disappear again. Believe me, we've seen enough of you and your agency with all its cloak-and-dagger antics to last a lifetime. The way I see it, it's an interagency problem way out of our jurisdiction."

"Yes, it is." Drew handed Starsky a glass of wine. Starsky watched him pour something into it. "I'll give you a choice…"

"Let me guess, drink that," he pointed to the glass, "or you'll give me a shot. I gotta tell ya, I'm not in favor of being poisoned. Been there done that too many times already. And what about Hutch?"

"He'll have the same choice."

"I have a better idea. You could cuff us and put those hoods over our heads. You have my word we won't fight you."

"Okay. You first, turn around." Starsky turned around and allowed Drew to handcuff him again. Drew placed a hood over Starsky's head and walked him to the garage and placed Starsky in the back seat. Once again, Starsky felt the needle going into his arm. "Sorry, but I can't risk you being awake," he stated but Starsky was already out cold.

He went to Hutch's room, "I'm releasing you and your partner but I cannot allow you know where you have been." He had Hutch turn around and then he handcuffed him. He placed a black hood over his head and put him in the back seat next to Starsky. Hutch jerked when the needle was jabbed in his arm and was asleep instantly.

Hutch woke up when he rolled off Starsky's couch and hit the floor with a loud thud. He shook his head and looked around. Happy to see familiar surroundings, he smiled, "At least I'm home." He always felt Starsky's place was as much as home as his own. He rose to his feet and opened the door to Starsky's room. Starsky was sprawled out on the bed face down. "Starsk? Hey, Starsky, wake up." He said as he approached his sleeping partner.

Starsky moaned, "Are we home yet?"

"We sure are. Wake up."

Starsky moaned again and rolled over. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Hutch. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm fine. Hutch, who do we report this to? I mean Dobey knows most of what happened but how do we write up this up?"

Hutch shook his head, "I don't know, Partner. I don't know."

Starsky picked up the phone, "I guess I'd better tell Dobey where we are." He was just about to dial the last number when the front door opened. Starsky and Hutch reached for their weapons but their holsters was empty. Standing in the door way was Cole and he had his gun pointed at Hutch.

"Here we go again," Starsky muttered just loud enough for Hutch to hear him. They both raised their hands in the air.

"What do you want?" Hutch asked.

"What do you know?"

"About what?" Starsky asked.

"Alexander Drew, what can you tell me about him?"

"I know he's in prison for murdering two of Bay Cities finest," Starsky replied.

Cole turned his attention to Hutch, "And you?"

Hutch shrugged his shoulders and replied, "What he said."

"I figured as much. You're pretty good liars."

"Thank you," they replied simultaneously.

"How about you start telling the truth? Sit down both of you," Cole demanded. He pointed to the couch.

"Okay," Hutch said.

"Now what?" Starsky asked after they sat down.

"You've been told a lie by an expert liar."

"What's that?" Starsky asked.

"Alexander Drew is wanted by the agency and I know you know where he is."

"I thought he was in your custody," Hutch remarked.

"I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."

"I didn't agree to that, did you, Starsk?"

"I didn't hear anything about agreeing to nothin.'"

"Let's stop the games."

"I agree, stop playing games and leave my house."

Hutch stood up and pointed his right index finger at Cole and yelled, "We've had about enough of you, Alexander Drew and your agency."

"Well, you're not done with us yet. Come with me Detective Starsky."

"He's not going anywhere with you," Hutch yelled.

A shot rang out and Hutch hit the floor. When Starsky knelt down to help his partner, Cole jabbed him with a needle.

Starsky woke up tied to a bed. It didn't take him long to wiggle out of his restraints. He scrambled out of the bed and tried to open the door. It was locked. He banged on the door and yelled. He yelled for Hutch. He yelled to be let out. He yelled for Cole. Starsky yelled for hours. He yelled until he didn't have any energy left to yell. Only when the yelling stopped did Cole open the door and enter with his gun pointed at Starsky. "Is he dead?" Starsky asked weakly.

"I don't know. I don't care."

Starsky clenched his teeth. He had to push the thoughts of Hutch being dead out of his head. He had to believe that he survived. "I don't know where Alexander Drew is and that's the truth." He stood up and moved to the bed.

"I know he kidnapped your partner. He's still trying to find out who killed his wife. He still believes there's a conspiracy to assassinate him."

"I know he told us and now he knows you're alive and killed his wife. He also knows you're after him. He's crazy, you know."

"I know, that's why the agency is trying to find him. We've got to find him before he kills someone else. Did you know he killed every member of his own team?"

Starsky shook his head. "He didn't tell us that."

"It's true. He even killed his own sister, Sandra, because he sees a conspiracy everywhere and everyone is against him."

Starsky realized he and Hutch were caught up one hell of a mess. Cole killed Janice and he believes he's killed every member of Drew's team but he can't find Drew. "It's true he kidnapped Hutch. He wanted me to find out who killed his wife. I reread all the reports and told him that it was McDermont's bullet that killed her."

"Tell me, why did he let the two of you go?"

"He wanted me to find out who killed his wife and I did. It's as simple as that."

"You're not telling me the truth. I know Alexander Drew better than he knows himself and I do not believe for one minute that he believes someone from your department accidently shot his wife."

Starsky had reached his limit and blurted out, "I'll tell you what I know. It was you. It was you who tried to kill him only you missed and killed Janice instead." Starsky thought it would be for the best if he let Cole believe he had killed the members of his team. He stopped long enough to take a breath then continued, "You killed every member of his team, your team, and now you are trying to kill him. Alexander Drew isn't crazy. He isn't delusional. I don't know if you're working for the agency or not and I really don't give a damn. Before he let us go Drew told us he was going into hiding where no one would ever find him. Now if you want to spend the rest of your life looking for him, that's your business. Right now the only thing I care about is finding out if my partner is alive or not." Starsky pointed his finger at Cole, "And you'd better hope the hell he's alive!" He yelled.

"What did he say about his sister?"

"I don't know anything about his sister. He never mentioned her." Starsky stood up and headed toward the door. "I've told you everything I know. There is no more." He opened the door and was surprised that Cole didn't even try to stop him.

Hutch had been hit in the right shoulder and was unconscious before he hit the floor. He woke an hour later in a puddle of his own blood and in a lot of pain. He was too weak to stand. He used his legs to push himself into the kitchen. It took every bit of strength he had left to pull himself up on the chair and reach the phone. He managed to dial the station. "Off…officer dow…down. Starsky's," was all he could force himself to say before he passed out again.

Captain Dobey was first on the scene and drew in a deep breath when he saw the blood trail that led to the kitchen. Hutch was lying face down on the floor. He was cold to the touch. He rolled Hutch over and placed his bare hands on Hutch's wound to try to stop or at least slow the bleeding. He heard the paramedics when they entered and bellowed, "Hurry up, he's cold but still breathing."

"Oh man, he's lost a lot of blood," one of the medics said. He knelt down beside the captain and said, "I got it." Captain Dobey didn't budge. He felt if he let go of Hutch he would die right there…on Starsky's kitchen floor. "Sir, please. I've got to get to him," the medic said using a more forceful tone of voice. His partner was busy getting ready to give Hutch an IV and oxygen.

Dobey nodded and allowed the medic to take over. "He'll be okay, won't he?"

"I promise, we'll do the best we can. Are you riding in with him?"

"Yes."

The medics finished doing what they could do on the scene and rushed Hutch to the hospital. Hutch was rushed to surgery. Captain Dobey called Huggy who arrived within minutes. "Captain?"

"I don't know. He called the station and said he'd been shot. There's no sign of Starsky but the Torino is in the driveway. What do you know about all this?"

Huggy whispered, "You know about Alexander Drew?"

Dobey nodded, "Starsky told me he had Hutch. He was supposed to make a phone call but that was twenty-four hours ago. I've put an APB out on Starsky." Huggy did what he did best and that was listen. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Huggy."

When Starsky stepped outside he was in a wooded area. He saw Cole's car in the driveway and got inside. The keys were not in it so Starsky hotwired it. It took a couple of minutes and Starsky wasn't sure if Cole was really going to let him go, or if he was going to be his next victim. He drove down the dirt road as fast as he could looking in the mirror every step of the way. It took him an hour to reach a paved road. There were no signs and he had no idea of where he was or which way to go. He turned right, "Please, please let this be the right way," he said aloud. Twenty minutes later he knew where he was but it was another hour before he made it to a small country store that was closed. He parked around the back and left the car running. He used his elbow to break a window and unlock the door. He searched a few minutes before finding a phone.

He called the station and was put through to Captain Dobey at the hospital. "Starsky, where are you?"

"Never mind that. Hutch's been shot. He's at my place."

Dobey interrupted him, "No he's not. He managed to get to the phone and call for help. We found him. He's in surgery now."

Starsky proceeded to tell the captain about how Drew drugged them and dropped them off at his place then Cole showed up and shot Hutch. He told Dobey where Cole was. "Don't try to go after him. I want you here. You need to be here."

Starsky didn't like the sound of that and wondered just how bad Hutch was. "I'm about an hour away. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What about Cole?"

"I'll tell you about that when I see ya." Starsky hung up. Before leaving, he left a note by the phone telling the owner of the store to bill the department for the broken window.

Starsky slammed the brakes on and jumped out of the car when he finally made it to the hospital. He ran inside where Captain Dobey was waiting for him. "Where is he?"

"Still in surgery. Starsky, it um…it doesn't look good."

Starsky was stunned. He felt as if he had been hit in the chest with a baseball bat. His knees started to buckle and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "No. He'll be fine," he squeaked out as Dobey helped him to a seat.

Huggy sat next to him and handed Starsky a cup of coffee. Starsky waved it away. Huggy ignored the wave and held the cup in front of Starsky until he took it. "Thanks, Hug."

"When was the last time you ate?"

Starsky didn't know. "I don't know. I was drugged by Drew then Cole. Right now I don't even know what day it is."

Before the captain and Huggy could answer, a doctor approached them. He looked at Starsky, "You're Hutchinson's partner?"

"Yes I am; how is he?"

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood and the bullet was pretty deep but I believe he's got a good chance. He's young and strong."

"When can I see him?"

"Oh, it will be several hours yet. He's in post-op for now. We'll move him to a room after he wakes up. He'll be out of it for the rest of the day. Why don't you go home and get some rest. You look like you could use it. Come back in the morning."

"Not a chance. He's gonna want to see me when he wakes up."

"Starsky, I'll stay with Hutchie. You get some rest I'll call when he wakes up. Besides, if he sees you like this, you'll scare him."

Starsky looked at himself. He had to admit he was pretty scruffy looking and thought he probably smelled too. "I gotta see him first."

The doctor took a deep breath and said, "Okay, but just for a minute."

Starsky walked into the room and saw Hutch lying still, almost lifeless in the bed. He had two IVs pushing fluids into his veins, a tube in his mouth helping him to breathe and is right arm was in a sling. Starsky stood in the doorway and just watched Hutch breath a few moments before he approached the bed. He sat in the chair beside the bed and took hold of Hutch's left hand giving it a little squeeze. "I'm here, Buddy. I'm right here."

Cole allowed Starsky to leave because he knew he got all the information he could out of Starsky. His main objective was to find Alexander Drew and kill him like he did the rest of the team. He watched as Starsky drove away then he went around to the back of the house and got on a motorcycle that had been hidden under some brush. He knew he'd be long gone before Starsky could make it back. Alexander Drew had gone into hiding and had a big head start on him. He started the motorcycle and mumbled, "Mexico. I'll bet that's where you're hiding. You can't hide for long. I'll find you, then I'll take you out too."

Hutch was in the hospital for three weeks. The night before he was to return to work he was with Starsky and Captain Dobey at the Pits. "I wonder if Cole ever found Alexander Drew," Starsky asked.

"I wonder if Cole ever found out that Drew's whole team is still alive," Hutch asked.

"I believe I can answer that, gentlemen," Huggy said.

"How's that?" Captain Dobey asked.

Huggy handed Hutch a folded newspaper. "This was hand delivered a few minutes ago."

Hutch unfolded the paper. "It's a Mexican newspaper. It's all in Spanish."

"Can you read it?" Starsky asked. Hutch started reading the article in Spanish. "In English, you dummy," Starsky said.

Hutch cleared his throat, "Basically it says that an American named Eugene Cole was found dead under his car after an accident. According to the article it appears that he had been pinned several days before being spotted by a couple of hikers. The authorities believe he died instantly."

Hutch folded the paper back up and a card fell out. Starsky picked it up. "Hey, look at this." He held up a photograph of Alexander Drew standing next to members of his team. "I guess he found his team."

"I wonder who took the picture." Dobey asked.

"Probably Sandra, she's not in it," Hutch answered.

"I hope that's the last we hear from Drew, his team or the agency," Captain Dobey said. He raised his glass and Starsky, Hutch and Huggy raised their glasses and they all said, "Amen, to that."

The end


End file.
